Run - Chapter Six
Here's chapter six guys! Wow, I'm addicted to writing this fanfic, but soon I'll probably move onto another fanfic~ Please write in the comments which of my fanfics I should update! Anyway, minna - ENJOY~ Chapter Six - The Gift of a Friend Dear Fuusuke, As you've probably seen by now, I left Sun Garden. I just couldn't take it anymore, I lost the will to live. You've probably seen my bathroom by now, I'm sorry you had to. I won't bother telling you where I am because I'll be dead by now, and I want least of all for you to go through seeing me in the state I'm in. I'm sorry I had to leave, but it was all too much. I'm going to miss you a lot, Fuusuke-kun. I'm sorry we had to say goodbye this way, but I just couldn't tell you. My dear Fuusuke, I've always loved you and forever will love you. Goodbye forever, my love Nagumo Haruya Gazelle dropped to his knees in silent sobs. Burn was gone... Or so he thought... So many questions were rushing through Gazelle's mind Where had he gone? Why had he gone? Was he kidnapped? Was he hurt? Was he........'dead?'' Gazelle was so lost he completely forgot where he was of what jus happened. It was Hiroto's voice that broke him out of his thoughts "Hey, Gazelle-kun" Hiroto called through the door in a worried voice "Is something wrong?" Gazelle considered telling Hiroto, but then Aliea flashed through his mind. Gran had always been above him, if he told Hiroto all his worries Hiroto would consider him even weaker. Gazelle was once again lost in his thoughts, thought this time it was Hiroto's touch that snapped him back to reality. The red-head was gently shaking him by the shoulders with a worried expression on his face "Are you okay? You look a bit pale" Hiroto remarked, examining the silver-haired boy with conserned eyes "Y-yeah..." was all Gazelle managed to get out. He was shocked with Hiroto's actions and kind words. Hiroto was worried about him, he was concerned about his how he was and if he was okay... "Where's Burn?" Hiroto then asked, noticing the empty room. Gazelle froze, once again considered telling Hiroto about Burn leaving and his note... "Did he..." Hiroto didn't finish his sentence, knowing Gazelle was upset. Gazelle just nodded slightly, before bursting into tears. Hiroto hugged him and rubbed his back comfortingly, trying to calm down the silver-ahired boy who was currently sobbing uncontrollably. Gazelle was too busy crying to be able to thank Hiroto for being there for him, but he mentally thanked him. He prayed in his head that Hiroto would go to Heaven, because he really was a lovely person. He thanked his lucky stars for his gifts, including the gift of a frind like Hiroto. After about 15 minutes of sobbing on Hiroto's shoulder, Gazelle found himself unable to cry further but continued to unintentionally whimper. Hiroto also continued to soothe him, to great effect. After a furthur 10 minutes, Gazelle removed his head from Hiroto's shoulder and tried to compose himself. "S-sorry about that..." Gazelle muttered "I bet you think I'm a whimp now...But anyway, thanks for being there for me..." "I don't think you're a whimp" Hiroto smiled "And no problem, it's what friends do~" Gazelle was slightly shocked at these last words. Hiroto considered him a friend, an equal? "Y-you mean you don't think I'm below you?" Gazelle asked him "Below me? Of course not!" Hiroto replied "That was back in Aliea, when we were aliens. Now we're humans and things have changed" "I'm glad..." Gazelle smiled "I'm glad I have a friend like you, Hiroto-kun" To Be Continued... There you go! Chapter six~ I hope you enjoyed, please comment! ''Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 22:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC)' Category:Fanfictions